Dispensing apparatus in the form of cartridges is well-known in the art. In these previous types of dispensing apparatus, it can be problematic to remove a dispensed cartridge. In some instances, this leads to a casing which encloses the cartridge becoming accidentally covered in material to be dispensed. Previous dispensing apparatus therefore have inefficient and unsatisfactory methods for the removal of a dispensed cartridge. This leads to spillage which needs to be cleared and also wastes material.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one or more of the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus which facilitates the removal of a dispensed cartridge.
It is a yet further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus which facilitates the removal of a dispensed cartridge and substantially eliminates spillage of any material onto a casing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide dispensing apparatus which comprises a piston retention means.